


H2OVanoss Gang AU: Silhouette

by WatchAndLearnKid



Series: H2OVanoss Gang AU: The Crew [4]
Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Gang AU, M/M, Romance, Slave Trade, Undercover, stripper!jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchAndLearnKid/pseuds/WatchAndLearnKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marcel and Craig uncover a slave ring at a local strip club, they send Delirious in undercover as a stripper to get eyes on their target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H2OVanoss Gang AU: Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being so much longer than I expected and way more serious.

Marcel was pacing the house as Craig holed himself up in the planning room trying to dig up as much information on the club he and Marcel had walked by the previous night. He stopped his nervous walk when Brock stood in front of him and crossed his arms. "Chill out. He's working as fast as he can."

"I know. I just . . . I know something's going on at that place. You didn't see that boy's face, Brock. The way he was looking around for help when they led him in. It is burned into my brain."

They stared at each other in a heavy silence that was broke when Jonathan walked in. He felt the tension in the room and paused, looking between the both of them. "What's going on?"

Marcel rubbed at his face for the billionth time and sighed, "I think there's something going on at Silhouette."

Jonathan dropped his things on the counter beside them and shrugged off his jacket. "That high-end VIP club downtown?"

"Yeah, the one you can't get into and the wait list is three years long." Marcel huffed.

"What do you think is going on there?" Delirious crossed his fit arms and before Marcel could get a word out, Craig burst out of the planning room with his hands in the air.

"I figured it out!" Mini took a deep breath before he spit it out. "Human trafficking."

Evan walked in through the front door and let it click shut behind him. He hadn't even heard the entire conversation but when he met Jonathan's eyes he knew it was something bad and something even worse was going to go down for them to stop it. That's how their lives worked; doing terrible things to make the bad things end. Fighting fire with fire.

"Okay." Evan locked the door behind him and pulled his phone out, sending a text to the rest of the crew in the house to meet. "Tell us what you know, Mini."

* * *

For hours Craig poured over all of the evidence he had found and collected. The more he showed them the worse the feeling Vanoss had in the pit of his stomach got. Human trafficking was no joke and this was the first occurrence they'd stumbled upon and they'd still be blind to it if it hadn't been for Marcel and Craig taking that detour past the club late last night.

Craig cleared his throat, "Here's some of the video surveillance I managed to pull from their system, which is protected with firewalls like I've never seen. This is top-notch shit. There's no telling how huge this ring is."

He played them clips from inside the club, the lights were dim and there were bodies dancing everywhere. Perfection on two legs in an endless twirl and spin. Strippers, dancing until they were dismissed and were replaced with a lineup of bare-skinned humans, young and scared. They were being auctioned off one by one, pulled away by their new owners by the leashes around their necks.

"Turn it off." Evan said, his voice hard.

Craig nodded and threw some photos on the table in front of them after he clicked the television off. Tyler glanced up at him, "Who are these guys?"

Brian ran his hands through his hair, "Soon to be dead men, I'm sure."

"This is the owner of the club." Craig pointed at a man who fit every description of a mobster and illegal businessman with is thick beard and mustache. "The other men are his dealers, runners, guards. He's heavily protected for obvious reasons and that entire building is guarded like a fortress. I've check the cities blueprints, the sewage lines, the roof. It's impenetrable."

Luke sat forward, "Unless we walk in the front door, is what you're saying?"

"Exactly." Mini nodded.

"How do we do that exactly? That place is VIP only with a wait list that could wrap around Earth." Lui crossed his arms and sat back beside Nogla who nodded in agreement.

Craig rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well . . . sometimes merchandise flows through a business more undetected than the consumers. If you get what I'm saying."

Evan tapped a finger against his leg. "We put someone on the inside."

The room fell even more silent than it had been. "There's no way any of us fit the description of his . . . slaves." Brock added quietly.

Craig nodded, "I know. But he's always recruiting entertainment."

"Strippers?" Brian's eyebrows inched up his forehead. "You want one of us to go in as a stripper?"

"It's literally the only way. And I've already tracked down where he recruits and what the preferred body type is." Craig stated. "Which isn't a woman, keep that in mind."

"So." Marcel said. "Who fits the bill?"

Everyone eyeballed each other in the room until Craig looked at his feet, twiddling his thumbs before he looked up at his boss and chewed at his lip. Vanoss huffed, "Mini!"

"Alright!" He shrank at the look Evan was giving him. "Delirious . . . Jonathan is the perfect fit. He has the build, the skin tone, tattoos but not too many. Piercings. He's perfect."

Jonathan had been silent ever since they entered the room and he was just as quiet sitting there absorbing the new information and what it meant. He looked at Craig with steady, calm, sharp blue eyes and gave him a nod. He could feel Evan on fire beside him.

"I'll do it."

"No."

"Evan, don't." Jonathan said, finality lacing his words. "Just tell me what I need to do."

Vanoss shifted in his seat, "If you go in there, we can't protect you."

"It's called undercover for a reason." Jonathan sat up straighter. "Besides, there's always Plan B."

Evan rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet before leaving the room.

Marcel looked at Delirious with furrowed brows, "I don't get it. What's Plan B?"

Tyler huffed a laugh, "Plan B is we storm the castle and take no hostages."

"Plan B is we kill everyone." Luke deadpanned and his boots thumped on the hardwood floor as he walked out onto the balcony to watch the sun set.

* * *

They had one month to prepare.

The first week consisted of Evan fuming and huffing and puffing and griping. The second week he finally grew up and did his duty as leader and got everyone in the city up to speed on what was going down. He pulled together every ally they had in the city which was seventy percent of the gang population in Los Santos. Security would not be a problem and if Plan A failed, Plan B was a sure fire guarantee to end the slave ring.

The third week, Craig cornered Delirious and gave him a serious once over. Jonathan was shirtless and he was a little worried when Mini's eye traveled lower. He slapped his hand away and took a step back when he went to touch him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Sorry." Craig straightened the glasses on his face. "I was just looking at your tattoos. Do you have anything gang related on you?"

"Um." Jonathan though hard about it and remembered the one that Murphy Ortiz had forced on him all those years ago. "Yeah, it wasn't my choice. But it's really small."

He lifted his arm up and showed him the small three letter tattoo just above his ribs on his side. Mini examined it and shook his head, "It'll have to go. If they notice anything gang related, they'll kill you on the spot. And I'm sure they have their resources that can trace back to Murphy's group and his signs."

"How do I get rid of it?"

Lui peered around the corner and snapped his finger, "I know a guy. He's pricey but he can tattoo over it and you'd never know the old one was there."

Evan walked past without looking at any of them with his phone in his hand, typing up something for somebody and he said, "Bring him in then. We'll pay him whatever he wants."

"You got it, Boss." Lui gave a lazy salute and pulled his phone out, disappearing into the next room.

Jonathan twiddled his thumbs for the rest of the morning while everyone else busied themselves with cleaning weapons or making calls or double checking that their vehicles weren't broken and missing vital pieces. Everyone was busy except for himself and he had nothing to do but wait for Lui's guy to knock on the door. Evan hadn't been communicating with him for the past few weeks and it was understandable but he was being such a child about this whole situation. They had about a week and half left until he planted himself inside of the club. After that happened, no one knew how long he would be on the inside. It was a touch and go kind of op and he knew he could handle it. But Evan was on the fence about it, giving him side glances and sleeping with his back to him as if that would make him change his mind. Jonathan figured Evan would be spending as much time with him as he possibly could before he disappeared for however long it took him to find a weak spot in the illegal operation or get close to the target.

He was lost in thought staring out at the city below from their perch on the mountain side when he heard the doorbell ring. He heard Lui hollering that he was coming, then he heard hellos and caught Evan's bulky figure slipping past his peripherals only to disappear into the kitchen like a shadow. His nerves clenched and he tried to stop the aggravation from building every time the man acted like a sulking child.

"Delirious!" Lui got his attention when he walked into the living room with a small tan guy behind him carrying a large black brief case in his hand. "This is the guy. He goes by Droidd, nothing else. So tell him what you need done and he'll fix you up."

Lui left them in a calm silence and he felt Evan's eyes on him from across the way when he pulled his shirt over his head and pointed to the tiny tattoo on his side. "Can you cover that up with something else?"

Droidd touched his fingers to it and stretched his skin. He tilted his head side to side and then nodded. "Easy fix. What do you want me to put on top of it? Anything in particular?"

Jonathan chewed at his lower lip and shrugged, "Do an owl."

He said it loud enough for Evan to hear and he laid himself out on the couch, Droidd pulling up a chair of the appropriate height and opening up his case full of ink and needles. "Mind if I play some music? It helps me freehand."

Jonathan shook his head, "Be my guest."

The guy pulled out a speaker and connected it to his phone and hit play, letting a smooth beat travel through the room and Jonathan let his eyes close. The buzzing of the needle was drowned out by the music and the sting faded away once Droidd found a steady motion and rhythm and it was over before he knew it. He heard the clicking of a case and the man was taping a protective bandage over the tattoo.

"You guys ever need anything else, give me a call. I don't just do tattoos, I'm a jack of all trades." He said and took the money that Evan offered him.

"Absolutely. I appreciate it." Evan gave him a curt nod and saw him to the door, locking it behind him.

He risked a glance back at Jonathan who was already walking his way and he caught himself turning towards him, drinking in the sight of his exposed skin. When he closed in on him, he ran his hand through Jonathan's hair that had grown considerably longer ever since Craig told him to stop cutting it, to let it grow a bit to better fit his role he was to play. Evan liked it and he hoped he would keep it that way when this was all said and done.

Jonathan looked at him and cocked his head to the side letting his hands settle on Evan's waist. "Are you done being a little bitch?"

"Excuse me?" Evan gave a small laugh of disbelief.

"You heard me." Jonathan stared him down and Evan was forced to look away like a dog in trouble. "Are you done avoiding me and pouting like a little kid who had his favourite toy taken away?"

Evan rolled his eyes. "I am not pouting and my toy is still right here, thank you very much."

Jonathan tried to hold back the grin that was pulling at his lips, "So, I'm your toy then huh?

"No." Evan reached up for his face. His smooth milky face and dry lips that were soft like the day was long. "You're not my toy, you're my everything."

"No." Luke walked past them into the living room. "You're disgusting."

Jonathan snorted on a laugh and Evan caught his neck between his teeth causing him to hum beneath his breath. "Come on, Delirious. I feel like playing with my toy."

"Shut up, bitch." Jonathan said in a heavy rush of breath with the man's lips still trailing over his skin.

Evan hoisted him up into his arms and carried him down the hall and into their room, hearing Marcel when he passed by them. "Yeah, you guys are fucking gross. Just get married already."

* * *

Just one week left and Jonathan was practicing diligently on how his hips moved, how they rolled and how to speed them up and slow them down and use them to his advantage. He was learning how to slide up and down a pole and it wasn't as degrading as he though it would be because the woman who was giving him lessons was a work of art the way she used every muscle she had to make her movement seamless, like she was gliding, floating. He was almost there. He already had the muscle, it was just getting the movements right and he had busted his ass ten times already, but she never gave up on. She kept him on his toes and he was grateful because it was just two days until showtime and he could now dance on a pole and on someone's lap like a fucking professional.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You saved my life."

She laughed and gave him a sweaty hug before he left her for good, throwing his duffle over his shoulder and jumping in the car with Marcel who drove them home. The house was quiet and dark and tomorrow was the start of Plan A and Jonathan could feel it sinking in and he was searching the house for his person. The person he needed to bury his face against and when he felt those arms, strong and gentle, pulling him out of the hallway and into their room, he almost broke down. He almost let his nerves get the best of him. But Evan was holding those walls up for him like he always did, easing his burden by taking him in his arms and making him forget why he was running through the house seeking him out in the dark in the first place.

"Shh. Come here." Evan whispered in his ear and pulled the shirt over his head. He kissed his body like he was worshiping it and he was as he slid the rest of the fabric from his limbs.

"Are you worried about this going to shit?"

Evan shook his head. "No."

Jonathan crawled into his lap, "Why not?"

"Because you're good at what you do. I know you'll get the job done." Evan kissed at his chest and ran his hands up his back.

"What if they try to take me?"

"They won't. You are the entertainment not the product and Mini said the man in charge doesn't allow his entertainment to be touched. You're only there to be observed for your beauty and finesse."

"And to eaves drop." Jonathan added quietly against Evan's ear, hieghtening his senses.

"You know where to go for the exchange of information?"

Jonathan nodded. "Yes, I know. When I go to my temporary apartment, I'll stop by the coffee shop on the corner and meet discreetly with whichever one of you is there. I'll keep an eye out for tails. We exchange info and I'll try to get close to the man up top. See if we can't take these bastards out at the root."

Evan fell back against the sheets, pulling Jonathan with him letting his hands roam over his hard body. "Sounds good . . . I love you."

Jonathan looked down at him, frowning at the seriousness in his voice. He touched his fingers to his face, their way of saying the things that didn't have words to convey their meaning. "I love you, too. I know you say you're not worried but deep down I know you are."

Evan wrapped himself around him, gripping him tight. "Always. But I trust you. I know you can take care of yourself. I just don't like being away from you."

"Neither do I." Jonathan let his body meld with his. "It'll be over before we know it."

* * *

"Chins up! Pants down!"

A burly man's voice reverberated throughout the empty strip club that was in a bad side of town that Jonathan didn't care for. It held bloody memories. He let his sweatpants fall to his ankles like the other men standing in a straight line beside him. There were only about fifteen of them, all looking to be hired on at Silhouette.

"You." The man pointed to him and with just one look he nodded. "Go get in the vehicle. Everyone else, dance."

Jonathan grinned and he'd have to remind himself to thank Mini for the suggestions for his appearance. Apparently he was perfect enough that he didn't even need to prove that he could dance. He pulled his pants up and pulled his shirt over his head, stepping off the stage and heading toward the light of the door where he was guided to a SUV that screamed 'money'. He waited for a few minutes before four more men joined him inside the vehicle. They gave each other nods and he noticed how much they resembled him. Tattoos here and there, piercings, long hair on top of their head but cut shorter on the sides. This man had very particular tastes and for some reason Jonathan found that unsettling. The closer they drove to the club the more anxious he became but he kept his cool. He stilled his beating heart as his feet lead him inside, the dim lights swallowing them all into a permanent atmosphere were music was a constant and endless dancers gliding like breath in the air. Filthy patrons eating them alive with their eyes were scattered about with champagne glasses glue to their hands. Jonathan felt the acid in his throat and he wanted nothing more than to have a gun on him, a knife even. He could do an outrageous amount of damage with just a blade. He shook the thought from his head because he'd just got here and he had to let himself settle in before he could even think of killing anyone.

They were shown to a dressing room where they were to go to when they came to the club every day. No detours, no communicating with anyone, just go get dressed and when the time came they went out and danced. It was a sick routine, but he could handle it. Every night he danced he let his eyes subtly scan through the dark crowd, looking for the face that Craig said was the boss, the head honcho, the slaver. But an entire week went by and he never laid eyes on him. The poles were cold against his skin but he never let it stop him and he felt like liquid gold the way the people were watching him. They stared like he was the richest diamond, the seven seas, and a world wonder rolled into one.

It was strange to be admired, to be stripped by such perverted eyes on a daily basis. It sent a chill to his core and he couldn't have been happier to go to his fake apartment that night. He said his goodbyes to his fellow dancers who he had grown to enjoy the company of, but he liked to get away from that sinful place as fast as he could. He caught a cab, always keeping an eye out for anyone following him, then he would walk the rest of the way so he could stop into the cafe every other day to make it seem like it was routine. Today was the day one of the guys were supposed to meet him and a huge part of him really wanted it to be Evan. But he knew it wouldn't be him. Evan couldn't risk exposing himself this soon.

* * *

"Who should go?" Tyler asked with his arms crossed as they sat around the table.

"I don't know." Craig shrugged. "We need to get into Delirious' apartment without raising suspicions so we can scan it for wire taps and cameras in case they're watching him. He doesn't have the equipment to find the ones he can't see. If he's found any at all."

"Okay, but who's going? And how the hell do we get into his apartment without it looking like a break in?" Brian drummed his hands on the table.

"Just go in with him." Evan stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Everyone glanced up at him confused.

"How? We can't just meet up with him and go back to his apartment. That is totally  _not_  suspicious." The sarcasm dripped from Marcel's tongue.

Evan sighed. "Under the right circumstances, it's  _not_  suspicious."

Marcel stared at him like he was talking riddles until it hit him and then his eyes widened. "Oh."

"Oh? Oh, what?" Brian asked and snapped his fingers when no one would answer him.

Marcel slapped his hand away and glared up at him before straightening his shirt. "What he's saying is that whoever goes needs to make it seem like . . . like they're going to spend the night with him. Do you get it now?"

"You want us to sleep with him?" Brian's brows inched up his forehead.

Evan rubbed his eyes. "No, you fucking Irish idiot. If you sleep with him I'll kill you. You can kiss him, but only to make it seem like you're going home with him. Go to the cafe, chat him up, let him know what's going on. He'll catch on, he's smart. He'll take you back and once you're in the apartment, use the device to check for bugs. If there's some in the room, keep the act up and exchange info discreetly. If not, then get what info he has to offer and leave the next morning."

Brian ran his hands through his hair. "Okay, so we're back to square one. Who goes? Brock? Lui?"

"No." Evan stood. "They don't look like his type."

Lui rolled his eyes, slightly offended. "Well, excuse us for not all being buff Asians."

Evan cut him a look and Lui ducked his head. "Brian. You'll go."

"What?!" Brian yelped. "Come on!"

Evan's jaw flexed and the tension in the room escalated. "Trust me, I would go myself if I could. And I swear to Christ if you -"

"Boss." Marcel interrupted him and everyone eyeballed him like he was crazy to cut him off. "I'll go. I don't have a problem kissing a guy. He's one of my best friends and I know he trusts me. Brian on the other hand would probably chicken out."

"It's true, Evan. I don't know if I'm up for it." Brian rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd do it but I don't want to risk compromising him."

Evan looked between the two men and nodded, "Fine. Marcel you go. Buzz your hair, wear a loose shirt, tight jeans, sneaks, and a leather jacket. Lui, get Droidd over here and put a temporary tattoo on Marcel's neck and pierce his ears."

Lui left the room and made a phone call and half an hour later the man showed up with needles in hand to place studs in Marcel's ears and he used a semi-permanent ink to paint a tribal looking tattoo just above his collar.

Evan stood back and looked him over. Now he looked the part of an attractive guy who might be into other dudes. "Alright, you look good. Now get down there."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Jonathan didn't know what he was expecting as he sat alone in the corner of the dim relaxing light of the cafe while the rain came down, but it wasn't the man walking through the door. He wasn't expecting to see Marcel looking ravishing as he eyeballed him across the room while he placed an order. Jonathan watched the steam coming off of the surface of his coffee as he walked over. He looked around, noticing the lack of seats. Marcel gave him a wicked grin.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all." Jonathan cocked his head to the side and messed with the cup in his hand.

"Thank you." Marcel said sweetly and Jonathan knew what he was doing when he caught his brown eyes running over his face. It wasn't weird. It was an act. "I'm Marcus."

Jonathan shook his outstretched and brushed his hair back before glancing back up. "I'm Jay."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Marcel had always got along with Delirious. They were both quiet to an extent and they both liked to sit in silence. So more often than not you could find them sitting on the balcony reading books together and then gossiping about the plot and the characters. It was nice and they were great friends. So the fact that Jonathan knew what Marcel was trying to do without saying it flat out was proof of how well they communicated.

They sat in the quiet cafe while the rain came down and talked liked they would if they were two strangers interested in each other. When the rain finally let up and Jonathan was letting his finger barely touch Marcel's hand he looked up at him and smirked. "So, my place or yours?"

Marcel tilted his head, "My place is pretty far out."

Jonathan hummed and slid out of his seat and jerked his head toward the door. "I'm just around the corner. Come on."

Marcel slipped his fingers into Jonathan's and let him lead him down the wet sidewalk. He felt the hairs standing up on the back of his neck and Jonathan felt it too because he looked over at him and said, "There's a fly in my ear."

"Yeah." Marcel nodded. That was code for someone was following them and he could hear heavy foot steps behind them as they entered the building and took the stairs. When the door opened up again behind them as they ascended Jonathan let out a sudden laugh and shoved Marcel against the wall and he played along when he planted his lips firmly on his. Marcel took his face in his hands and kissed back until they reached the door to Jonathan's floor. They giggled and stumbled down the hall until they reached his door; apartment 141. Marcel pressed him against the frame while Jonathan fumbled with his keys on purpose while there were lips against his neck.

They burst into the apartment and slammed the door, breaking apart momentarily so Marcel could get his small detector out of his pocket. He turned it on and kept an eye on it as they fumbled around his apartment with their hands on each other. There was no sign of wires or planted bugs and when they reached the bedroom he shut it off and sighed.

"It's clear."

Jonathan shrugged out of his jacket and headed back into the living room where he turned the tv on and played gay porn. He turned the volume up just loud enough and peered out through the peep hole where their unwanted friend was passing by slowly, listening, before he said something into an ear piece and walked back the way he had come.

"Okay, now we're clear." Jonathan said and walked into the kitchen where he opened his fridge and pulled out two beers. He popped the tops on the edge of his counter and handed one to Marcel.

"Thanks. That was so weird." The younger man sighed.

"It wasn't too bad." Jonathan winked. "That's a good look for you by the way."

"This was all Evan's idea." Marcel laughed. "But yeah, I like the look, too."

Jonathan's tone dropped at the mention of his significant other. "How is he?"

"He's like you'd expect. Barking orders and walking around with a stick up his ass." He shrugged and took a swig of his drink.

Jonathan shook his head with a fond grin. "Yeah that sounds about right."

He took a seat across from him at the cramped table in the corner of the kitchen and thunder boomed above them. Cries of pleasure could still be heard in the living room but they ignored it.

"So, have you found out anything new?"

Jonathan peeled back the label on his drink and rubbed his eyes. "Nothing significant. They tell me what time to be there and what time to leave. It's never the same and I haven't seen Miko, the boss man, yet."

"Well, Mini wants you to know that he's been doing some digging and figured out when the auctions happen. They round up so many subjects as they can and on the last Friday of each month they call in potential buyers and the richest of the rich to sell them off to."

Jonathan swallowed the rest of his drink and got them both another one. "That's disgusting."

"I know. So if Miko shows his face, it'll probably be at the auction."

Jonathan nodded in thought, "So I've got two more weeks of sliding on a pole and shaking my ass before I see this guy."

"Maybe." Marcel shrugged. "He has favorites. Strippers I mean. He keeps one or two for a while and then changes them out. It's fucking perverted."

"Does he just watch them dance in private, or does he use them as whores?" Jonathan was growing more weary the more they talked about the man.

"No idea. That's all we've dug up so far. Just keep doing what you're doing and we'll let you know something next week." Marcel threw his empty bottles in the trash. "Where do you want me to sleep?"

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll probably be awake all night."

Marcel raised a brow. "Why?"

"I don't sleep good without him." Jonathan walked into the living room and cut the porn off before settling on the couch with a book. Marcel didn't ask who he didn't sleep well without because he knew who he meant and he felt bad for him. Delirious had problems well before he and Evan started their gang and he knew it took a while to get past it all. Evan was his safe haven and as much as Delirious didn't like to admit he needed him, he did. And they all knew Evan needed Delirious. Without him he was angry and stubborn. He wasn't the same.

So Marcel settled down next to him figuring he would like the company and the quiet and he was right. Jonathan smiled at him and handed him a new book and they sat up all night reading until they both passed out on the cushions.

The morning light woke Jonathan and he cooked them breakfast.

"That's another thing." Marcel said between bites.

"Hm?"

"Evan has been cooking like a fucking mad man. Like, he's cooked us breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the past week. It's crazy. I mean the food is amazing as usual but he's obviously trying to keep his mind off of you." Marcel grinned. "It's kind of sweet."

Jonathan smiled and looked at his hands thinking about how much longer it would be before he could touch that body again, feel his warmth and his existence. He missed him.

They finished eating and Marcel double checked the apartment again for wire taps before Jonathan handed him the book he'd been reading the previous night. He glanced out the peep hole just in time to see their unwanted friend walk by nonchalantly. Jonathan grinned. The guy was an idiot at his job and he really wouldn't mind it if he had to kill him off.

He unlocked the door and looked at his friend. "There's a fly in the hall, so give it a show."

Marcel gave him a nod and walked into the hall when Jonathan opened the door for him. He turned and caught his fair face in his hand. "Thank you for breakfast. I had fun last night."

Jonathan licked his lips and let his fingers pull at Marcel's loose shirt. "Me, too. We should do it again sometime."

"We should."

Jonathan smirked and pulled at his shirt until their lips met briefly. Then he pushed him away playfully.

Marcel laughed, "Call me?"

"I'll think about it."

"Well, think _long_  and  _hard_  about it baby."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and went back into his apartment when Marcel took the stairs. The door clicked and he locked it, sinking immediately to the floor with his head in his hands. His chest was tight and he was tired. They never called him to the club until the sun started to sink lower in the sky. So he had the rest of the day to do nothing but get lost in his head. His mind always brought him down, made him hurt. He knew what he needed, but he couldn't have it.

He needed Evan.

* * *

"How was he?"

"He was fine. He had a tail, but he never got spooked or suspicious of us." Marcel set the book that Delirious had given him on the bar.

"Has he got any news?" Craig asked, trying to hide his anxiousness.

Marcel shook his head, "Nothing. Just that they call him when they want him. He has no strict schedule. That's pretty weird in itself. And I told him all about the auction, so he knows what to look out for."

"Okay. I'll keep digging." Craig turned and headed back into the planning room where he'd holed up for the past week searching for information.

Evan eyed Marcel and he couldn't stop the question from coming out again. "How was he?"

Marcel sat down on a stool and tapped his finger against the marble. He caught his boss' eye. "He misses you. He wouldn't say it but I know him and he was doing that thing where he gets quiet and lost in thought. You know, where he says something vague and wonders off for the rest of the night."

Evan nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"And he has nothing to keep his mind off of you, nothing but his books." Marcel leafed through the pages of the book in front of him and a small piece of paper slid out onto the counter. Evan reached for it and unfolded it. Marcel watched the smile spread across the man's face and he may or may not have seen his eyes water before he left Evan alone. He had watched Jonathan write it down and hide it in the book before he gave it to him that morning.

_Evan._

_I love you._

_Miss you._

_Really wanna kiss you._

_-J_

* * *

"You."

"Sir?" Jonathan stopped where he was on the stage and in the dim light he saw a tall burly man wave him over.

"Come with me."

He had an authoritative tone and he recognized him from the group of men that had recruited them almost three weeks back, now. The auction would be tonight if Mini's information was correct, which he didn't doubt. So, without question he followed the man down a long hallway that he'd never had the time to sneak around and see. At the end were two tall double doors that opened up into a lavish room that was disturbingly decorated with poles and pillows and the color purple. Jonathan didn't like it.

"Stay here." The man said and disappeared through the doors they'd come through, shutting them with a thunderous click. He felt the dread settle in his chest when a deep beat started to play in the room. He felt it reverberate in his rib cage and he knew it was Miko when the man stepped into the room from what Jonathan assumed was his washroom.

"Dance."

That was all he said and Jonathan didn't hesitate, he didn't stutter with his movements as he found a pole and danced and shed his clothes until he was in his assigned black briefs. Too tight for his liking but he didn't complain, no one did, or you were fired on the spot. He assumed you got fired, for all he knew they took you out back and shot you. He wouldn't put it past them. He made eye contact with the man and he could feel the hunger in his eyes and it made him sick to his stomach. But still, he danced and swayed his hips to the music, hoisting his body up the pole, spinning, gliding around in smooth circles that impressed even himself. It was fun, just not his current predicament. This man was filth and he couldn't wait to kill him, couldn't wait to watch the life leave his corrupt perverted eyes.

"You're beautiful." Miko said, his voice deep. The music faded and Jonathan slowed to a stop, standing there in the spotlight waiting for further instructions. Miko walked circles around him, examining him. "What do your tattoos mean?"

Jonathan didn't think, he simply said what he always believed. "They mean nothing, sir. It's art and art doesn't have to mean anything."

Miko gave a short laugh, chewing at the cigar in his mouth. "That is very true. Your body and the way you move is art in itself. But, I assume you already know that. I want you to dance in my exclusive lounge tonight until you are dismissed. I know men who would appreciate your beauty, men who would pay to see it again and again. You could make me a lot of money."

Jonathan watched him smile and he knew something wasn't right, but he would play along until he figured it out.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"How do I look?" Evan asked and he held his arms out and turned in a circle.

"Like a rich bastard with too much time on his hands." Tyler said plainly. "You look the part."

Evan messed with the thick rimmed glasses on his nose and straightened his suit. "Good. Let's go. The auction starts in an hour."

Evan, Brock, and Brian got into the SUV with Luke at the wheel. "Mini make sure they can see how much money I have in the bank. I need this to go as smoothly as possible. The richer I look the better chance I have of getting in to this guy's social club."

"Yes, sir." Craig said over the ear piece.

Luke turned in the seat as he backed them out of the driveway. "You sure it was a good idea to keep Jonathan out of the loop on this?"

"Yes, if he knew I was coming it could distract him. I can't risk that."

"So what exactly is the plan once you're inside?" Brian asked brushing his hair back and fixing his tie.

"I don't know. I'm gonna wing it." Evan adjusted his cuffs. "See what I can find out about how this operation works."

* * *

He could here music beating faintly in his ears.

Jonathan was being led to the upper floors that no one was allowed to visit under any circumstances. He'd seen very stingy looking rich men taking the elevator before, smirking and turning their nose up to anyone that looked at them. He was curious to know what was so special about this lounge of Miko's. The room was very dark, with dark blue recess lighting shining down on the small catwalk in the center of the room. There were poles everywhere, as usual, but at the end of the walk was a large rotating platform and he really didn't want to know what that was for. He sincerely hoped he never found it. He hoped they were all dead by then.

His fingers twitched when a man walked by with food and wine on a rolling cart and before he could stop himself he let his hand silently remove a small blade from a fruit tray. He had almost nothing to hide it with but he managed to tuck it into the band of his briefs, praying it didn't slide down and cut off anything important. He was led to a room in the back where there were other strippers waiting for orders. He gave them a nod and peered through the door as a few men at a time filtered into the room, wearing sharp suits and serious looks. Miko was with them and Jonathan knew that this was it. This was his opportunity to kill him, because with a blade he could do it silently. The dark would hide him and he'd be gone before anyone realized.

* * *

Brian opened the door for Evan and he stepped out, straightening his jacket and brushing his hair back. He adjusted his glasses that had an undetectable camera built in so Craig could record everything as evidence if they needed it. The men at the club doors checked his identification and invitation, patted him down, and scanned him with a small metal detector before letting him in. He was immediately overwhelmed by the sweet smell of champagne and something else he couldn't quite identify. I small squeaky fellow walked up to him and greeted him with a hand shake.

"Hello and welcome to Silhouette, Mr. Smith. Now, seeing as this is your first visit with us for an auction, Mr. Miko Valharrez would like you to join him upstairs in his private lounge for a special welcome. We reserve our finest products for auctioning above for guests of stature such as yourself. So, if you'll follow me I'll take you there now."

"Thank you." Evan gave him a curt nod and heard Tyler in his ear piece.

_"That is so fucking wrong. They reserve their finest products. Their products probably don't even know they're products."_

_"Shut up, Tyler. Let him get up there first." Craig scolded. "And make sure Adam and the other gangs are in position around the club if shit hits the fan before he can get out."_

_"Yeah, I'm on it."_

Evan's stomach dropped slightly like it did any time he rode in an elevator. He kept his hands in his pockets, fiddling with the hard plastic blade in his hand the guards had failed to find. They reached the top and he was led into a small dark lounge illuminated only by dark blue lights above the catwalk that stretched out in three different directions. Music was already thrumming in his ear and beating in his chest, two men dancing and sliding against poles as he was guided to a seat. Before he could get to it a man he recognized only from photographs grabbed him by the shoulder and smiled.

"Mr. Smith, it's good you could join us. The show has just begun. Please have a seat, you shall not be disappointed." Miko sat him down and left him there to watch the men on the walk do their act, which was very impressive to say the least.

**(Listen to this as background music for this part: Majid Jordan - U)**

The songs changed and he refused to drink his champagne as the people came and went. The man closest to him leaned over in his chair and said, "This your first time?"

"Yes." He said calmly.

"This is my third time. I never buy, I just like to watch. They're beautiful, yes?" The man said in a tone that Evan didn't like, he'd probably kill him first if it came down to it.

"Gorgeous. Why don't you buy? Are they too expensive for your taste?" Evan smirked over at him and the blonde pursed his lips and crossed his legs.

"Oh, no. Not expensive, I have one of my own already. Like I said, I come for the show." The accented man licked his lips and Evan almost gagged. "Miko always saves the best for last. Here he comes now."

Evan glanced back at the black curtains at the back of the cat walk and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at full attention. His fingers gripped the arm rests beneath them and he though his teeth might break he was clenching his jaw so hard. Jonathan was barely visible in the dark blue lights but that was the point, so you could only see the shadows being cast off of his prominent features. It defined every muscle he had and made the thin layer of sweat on his skin glisten like fucking diamonds. Evan had never seen anything so beautiful in his life and he found himself sitting forward in his seat against his will. The anger swelled in his gut at the fact that Jonathan was Miko's finest product and was being sold like a dog, but he couldn't stop the lust he felt. The lust he always felt when he laid eyes on the man.

His blue eyes were like crystals in the dark and his body moved like liquid to the beat, slithering like silk around the pole in front of him. He owned it and he was proud, watching the way Jonathan completely took them all in his hands and made them speechless, their glasses clinking down onto their tables when the distraction became too much.

The blonde leaned over with a sick grin on his face and said, "This is my favorite part."

"What?"

"The part where they figure out they're being sold."

Evan cut his eyes over at him and decided that everyone in the room was going to die tonight, the blonde first. Miko's voice rang out over the music, Jonathan kept dancing, mesmerizing his audience and making them putty beneath his hands. "There is one other thing about art. It's expensive. We start out at the minimum, 1.5 million."

As soon as the words left his lips two men in suits stepped onto the walkway behind Jonathan who had stopped dancing and was looking around the room confused. But he relaxed once he realized what was happening. Evan knew that look well, it was the calm before the storm and he smirked behind his glasses, pulling the blade from his pocket and letting it rest in his palm. He heard Tyler and Mini in his ear telling everyone to be ready. They had an army outside waiting.

"2 million." A voice rang out.

"2.5."

"3."

The men pushed Jonathan onto the rotating platform and it spun him around slowly like he was jewelry on display and Evan couldn't wait to let the blood flow. He was waiting for the right moment. Jonathan spun and Evan locked eyes with his in the dark and held up all five of his fingers, Jonathan blinked twice in acknowledgment.

"4 million!"

"4.5"

Evan gripped the blade tight. Jonathan let his fingers slip into his waist band when his back was turned to the small audience once again.

"FIVE!"

Jonathan stuck the blade through one guard's throat before it went through the other one's eye. Evan felt the warm blood gushing across his hand as the blonde next to him choked around the knife in his throat. Evan made it quick and four more men were dead by his hand and he heard silenced bullets piercing the leftover men that tried to run. Jonathan had grabbed the dead guard's gun and he was off the stage with it pressed against Miko's sweating forehead.

"This piece of art isn't for sale." He pulled the trigger and Evan was secretly glad that it was dark because the man's brains were surely scattered so far that they went up the wall.

Evan grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the elevator, but Jonathan pulled him towards the stairs instead. "Trust me, this way."

They ran down the stairs as quickly as their feet would let them and burst into a dressing room once they reached the bottom floor. The men inside jumped and their eyes widened at the blood on them. Jonathan held up a hand, "Ricky, they're selling the strippers too, not just the kids they bring off the streets."

"What?" The dark hair man furrowed his brow with towel in his hand.

Jonathan ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Miko just tried to sell me off for five million dollars, Rick! Every one needs to get out, right fucking now before they realize they are all dead upstairs. Do you fucking understand?! Find all the dancers and get the fuck out the back way that I showed you. Now!"

The man, Ricky, didn't waste anymore time and everyone followed him out into the stairwell and disappeared.

"Boys, the entertainment is coming out of the back, don't fire." Evan said over his ear piece. "Everyone else is expendable as far as I'm concerned."

_"Roger that!"_

Evan and Jonathan tore their way through the lobby, picking off anyone who posed a threat or got in their way. The guards at the front door were already dead and Evan could see Luke waiting out front in the SUV. He escorted Delirious and got him in the back seat shutting the door behind him. He rolled the window down and Jonathan pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Evan nodded to Luke. "Take him home. We'll be right behind you."

He watched the vehicle speed away and the men from all across the city that were on his side filtered into the building, cleaning house behind them. There was no one left alive and they scattered when the cops were on their way. They left the evidence out for them to find out they were a slave trading front and let it go from there. The feds would clean the rest of the ring up, so Evan hopped in the car with Marcel and the others and they drove back up the mountain to their quiet home in the shade of the trees.

The rest of them were waiting up and he spotted Droidd sitting there with them. He appreciated the guy and he was good at what he did. Evan stuck his hand out and Droidd shook it, not minding the dried blood covering it. "You're welcome to stay. We could use the help."

The man nodded a quiet thanks and helped Evan out of his jacket that was too tight for his liking. He had broke the buttons off when the blood started spewing. He sighed and Marcel loosened his tie. They were all suspiciously quiet, but he was too exhausted to care and he let Tyler guide him down the hall to a hot shower that was already running for him. "Clean up, you're gross."

"Thanks." He flipped him off and shut the door.

The heat was like water in mid-July after a run, like fresh air.

* * *

"Hey." Luke got his attention as they drove off. "You okay?"

Jonathan shook his head and picked at the blood beneath his nails. "Maybe."

Luke knew what he meant and he didn't ask again. He went back to driving and let his friend stare out the window as the traffic went by.

Jonathan felt the reality of what just happened sink in and he felt the world settling on his shoulders again like it always did when he thought too hard about life and how the world worked. They'd just saved countless lives, but this was just one city, one slave ring. Just one. There were probably hundreds of thousands out there across the nation that no one knew about, that no one could stop. They were lucky to have found this one considering how long it went unnoticed in their own town that they thought they knew everything about. It was disturbing. They were only humans. Humans with limitations that could only do so much, whose influence could only reach so far. To have control over Los Santos was a feat in itself and they were giving everything to keep it that way. This was their life. His life.

And he'd almost been sold for five million dollars. He wanted to laughed. Of all the things he could've gotten into, gang wars was never something he dreamed of doing. But he was good at it and being with the crew made him realise that he was good at other things too. Anything anyone threw at him, he could master it and toss it back ten time better. He was the fucking backbone, the middle man and he was proud of that even if it chipped away at his sanity. Not that he was sane to begin with, but Evan balanced him out and took away the pain. He made him forget that life was pointless and reminded him that it could be whatever you wanted it to be. All you needed was a gun and a sidekick.

Jonathan walked past the guys, giving them a tired wave and heading straight for the shower. They didn't bother him and he was grateful. He needed to be alone until he couldn't stand it anymore, until he needed Evan to bring him back from the dark pits of his mind where his nightmares and bloody memories roamed free.

* * *

"Come on guys, let's leave for the night. Go stay at the hideout down by the docks with Adam and them." Marcel offered up and put his already packed back on his shoulder.

"Why?" Brian asked and sipped at his drink.

"One day you'll understand, but I know Delirious better than most of you. He just went through a lot of shit and he was away from the one person that keeps him calm and sane." Marcel stared the man down. "It's been too long since they've been with each other and Delirious needs a little time to get back to normal. He needs Evan to let him know that he's not a slave or someone's cattle to be sold and slaughtered or that the world isn't a complete shit hole that we're wasting our time in."

The room fell silent and one by one they scatter to their rooms, packing their bags for the night and loading up in their vehicles. They drove down to the docks where the boys greeted them with open arms, understanding the situation and offering them beds and food for as long as they needed.

* * *

**(Listen to: Majid Jordan - A Place Like This)**

The house was dead when Evan stepped into the hallway after he cut the shower off. The towel wrapped around his waist, water trailed down his back from his hair and he stepped across the hardwood into the living room. He stopped and listened, but the only sounds were the fan blades pushing air around the room.

"They left." Jonathan said from his dark corner by the open bay window. He watched the red and blue lights flashing within the city.

Evan let out a breath, relaxing, knowing that Jonathan was there. His quiet presence always keeping him warm and content, but he knew Jonathan needed to get his mind away from the blood and the empty apartment he inhabited for weeks. Evan knew he was drowning in his thoughts, so he didn't say a word, just walked to the shelf and pressed play on the stereo where an endless playlist was always poised and ready for dark nights such as this one. Nights where they both needed to stare out at the sky and let the music take them somewhere other than here.

He turned the volume up until neither of them could hear themselves think. The only light was the moon and it cast a grey-blue hue over the furniture and Jonathan's milky face as Evan pulled him to his feet. He let his scent fill his nose and their bodies shifted back and forth, barely moving, just slightly. Enough to set the chill bumps loose across their skin where they touched. Evan ran his fingers over his face, tracing his jaw, letting his eyes adjust to seeing his perfection once again.

His lips that were an unspeakable shade of pink, so deep he though at times he bit them himself. His skin so fair he almost didn't want to touch it for fear of ruining it, smudging his sins across it, tainting it with the blood that was always on his hands. His eyes that flooded his soul with something bright and warm and everything he couldn't describe. Like his favorite flavor, color, and smell combined. That was Jonathan. He was a puzzle that Evan had pieced back together but was frayed around the edges, slowly smoothing itself out the longer he opened himself up to him, the more he let Evan whittle down his insanity.

They didn't speak, instead let their heads rest against each other's while the bass thrummed in their chests, reminding them that their hearts were beating, feeling slightly offset by the rhythm of the music. Jonathan let the air flow through his lungs and felt the horrid images fade from his mind the longer Evan's hands held him there, running over his bare body. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of him, the feeling of his overwhelming presence, his strong fingers that were as gentle as the breeze, that alpha demeanor that guided his lips to his own, that smell of sweet spice and earth that had him twisting his fingers in his hair.

Evan's lips were at his neck, being gentle, licking at the smooth expanse of skin that was filled with ink and art that had no meaning. It was a colorful representation of his mind and soul. The part he couldn't explain, the part that come out in drawings and littered the walls of their room with stunning images and colors until there wasn't a space left. Evan kissed at the colors, kissed every inch of flesh he could find as he pulled him to the couch and into his lap. Their tongues clashed in a slow wordless conversation that only they understood, until Jonathan couldn't breathe and Evan was laying him down and making him shake. He made him forget what his own name was, replacing any coherent though with touch and feeling and pure pleasure that crawled up his spine and slipped past his lips in the form of sounds so sweet Evan didn't want it to end.

He made it last for as long as their bodies allowed until they couldn't hold back the wave of absolute bliss that they'd only ever reached with each other. It was a blur as they walked to their bedroom and slipped beneath the sheets and down into a sleep they both desperately needed. They slept for days it felt like, waking up only to tuck their heads beneath the other's chin and fall back into a slumber that brought them both back to normal, back where they needed to be.

"Mm." Jonathan mumbled against Evan's chest.

"Mm?" Evan responded.

"M'hungry."

Evan laughed and it came out deep and rich. Jonathan looked up at him and smiled. "That was the prettiest thing I've ever heard."

"And you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Evan ducked his head for a kiss that started another heated battle of teeth and tongues and laughter could be heard echoing throughout the empty house as the sun flooded through the windows while wind rolled in.

The world outside woke up. Life went on about it's boring day.

But Evan had his guns and Jonathan had his sidekick and life was whatever they wanted it to be.

_-w.a.l.k._


End file.
